The disclosure relates generally to reducing radio frequency (RF) interference in a wireless distribution system (WDS), such as a distributed antenna system (DAS), and more particularly to reducing RF interference in an uplink RF communications signal(s) in a remote unit in a WDS.
Wireless customers are increasingly demanding digital data services, such as streaming video signals. At the same time, some wireless customers use their wireless communications devices in areas that are poorly serviced by conventional cellular networks, such as inside certain buildings or areas where there is little cellular coverage. One response to the intersection of these two concerns has been the use of DASs. DASs include remote units configured to receive and transmit communications signals to client devices within the antenna range of the remote units. DASs can be particularly useful when deployed inside buildings or other indoor environments where the wireless communications devices may not otherwise be able to effectively receive RF signals from a source.
In this regard, FIG. 1 illustrates distribution of communications services to remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N) of a wireless distribution system (WDS) provided in the form of a DAS 102, wherein ‘N’ is the number of remote coverage areas. These communications services can include cellular services, wireless services, such RF identification (RFID) tracking, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), local area network (LAN), and wireless LAN (WLAN), wireless solutions (Bluetooth, Wi-Fi Global Positioning System (GPS) signal-based, and others) for location-based services, and combinations thereof, as examples. The remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N) may be remotely located. In this regard, the remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N) are created by and centered on remote units 104(1)-104(N) connected to a central unit 106 (e.g., a head-end equipment, a head-end controller, or a head-end unit). The central unit 106 may be communicatively coupled to a signal source 108, for example a base transceiver station (BTS) or a baseband unit (BBU). In this regard, the central unit 106 receives downlink communications signals 110D from the signal source 108 to be distributed to the remote units 104(1)-104(N). The remote units 104(1)-104(N) are configured to receive the downlink communications signals 110D from the central unit 106 over a communications medium 112 to be distributed to the respective remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N) of the remote units 104(1)-104(N). Each of the remote units 104(1)-104(N) may include an RF transmitter/receiver and a respective antenna 114(1)-114(N) operably connected to the RF transmitter/receiver to wirelessly distribute the communications services to client devices 116 within the respective remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N). The remote units 104(1)-104(N) are also configured to receive uplink communications signals 110U from the client devices 116 in the respective remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N) to be distributed to the signal source 108. The size of each of the remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N) is determined by the amount of RF power transmitted by the respective remote units 104(1)-104(N), receiver sensitivity, antenna gain, and RF environment, as well as by RF transmitter/receiver sensitivity of the client devices 116. The client devices 116 usually have a fixed maximum RF receiver sensitivity, so that the above-mentioned properties of the remote units 104(1)-104(N) mainly determine the size of the respective remote coverage areas 100(1)-100(N).
In a non-limiting example, a selected remote unit, such as the remote unit 104(2) among the remote units 104(1)-104(N) for example, receives the uplink communications signal 110U across a wide RF spectrum. For example, the selected remote unit 104(2) may receive the uplink communications signal 110U in an 830-845 MHz band, a 2010-2025 MHz band, or a combination thereof. As such, the selected remote unit 104(2) may receive a strong RF interference signal(s) along with the uplink communications signal 110U. The strong RF interference signal(s) can potentially cause a selected signal processing component(s) (e.g., an analog-to-digital converter) in a reception path of the selected remote unit 104(2) to be overdriven, thus creating noise and distortion that can interfere with the uplink communications signal 110U and lead to a reduced signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the uplink communications signal 110U. In this regard, it may be desired to suppress the strong RF interference signal(s) to a desired level to prevent the strong RF interference signal(s) from overdriving the selected signal processing component(s) in the reception path of the selected remote unit.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.